The Misunderstanding
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to a huge misunderstanding of seeing the girls spend time with someone else named David, and Andrew saw David flirt with Alex, Andrew is forced to believe he's being replaced and Alex is dumping him. Is Alex still Andrew's girlfriend? And could anyone replaced Andrew? Read and find out now!
**Okay readers, here is a new oneshot that I did for this category.**

 **Now before the story starts, this short actually is very similar to the previous story I did, but this time, it's Andrew who is feeling replaced, not to mention jealous.**

 **Here's how it goes, the story introduces Andrew to David, the school guy who the spy girls regard as being nice and hunky, and they start hanging out with him, leading Andrew to believe that they were planning on replacing him with her, becoming traumatized in the process, feeling that they don't need him anymore, and that Alex is leaving him for someone else. Keep in mind that in the beginning of 'Alone in the World', Andrew was a miserable sad sack; a loser protagonist, and some of that reference will be brought up in this story.**

 **Another thing, if you thought my previous story was sad, yeah this story will probably be really sad and more depressing than the last one, due to the fact that Andrew is traumatized due to the misunderstanding that the girls don't want him anymore, so this'll be more sadder and depressing to some. It will become heartwarming when it's revealed that Andrew will never be replaced and Alex would never dump Andrew however.**

 **With that being said, I do hope you read this fanfiction, and I hope you try to enjoy it everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my only characters. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was a nice and wonderful day in Beverly Hills, and inside the Beverly Hills High School, we see four WOOHP agents, known as Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew as they were walking down the hall together.

"Ahhh, it's a wonderful day today isn't it guys?" Sam asked, seemingly happy about today being a good day.

"I'll say," Andrew agreed. "Today's gonna be an excellent day today. Nothing can possibly go wrong and nothing can possibly ruin it."

"Yeah babe," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

Andrew then stared into Alex's golden eyes.

"I love you too Alex."

Truth be told, Andrew and Alex have been a couple for some time. They were a happy couple that always came through for each other. Nothing could possibly get between them.

Just then, Andrew grabbed Alex and they spent the next two minutes engaging in a really compassionate kiss. It was like nothing was getting between them.

The two then stopped kissing when they heard Clover shrieking about something that got her in an excited mood.

"Sam! Alex! Take a look!" Clover shouted excitedly. "It's him!"

"Eh?" Andrew sounded confused as the three of them saw who appeared to be a male student whom they all admit that he was a big charmer and they were into him.

"Your talking about David, one of the nicest students in the school?" Sam asked him.

Andrew was lost, not sure who David was, nor why they were obsessing over him. He noticed that Clover's eyes were shaped like hearts, Sam had this heavy blush going on and Alex, she was blushing as well, thinking that David was quite a charmer.

"Come on girls, we gotta introduce ourselves to him!" Clover announced as all three of them made a dash for David, leaving Andrew in the dust.

After taking the next few minutes to know each other, the girls decided to hang out with David for a bit. Andrew was feeling this awful feeling that something will make him want to break down by the end of the day.

"Hey girls," Alex started to ask her friends. "Shouldn't we let Andrew accompany us? He is _my_ boyfriend after all."

"Are you kidding," Clover said, lost in thought. "Andrew can take care of himself, and besides, we get to spend time with our dream boy."

"But Andrew is my..."

"Oh, David wants us to go with him!" Clover shouted, cutting Alex off. "Let's go girls!"

As Clover started dragging Alex off, Sam went and told Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, me and the girls are gonna be with David for a bit," Sam announced. "We'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay," Andrew said lightly as Sam ran off for her friends, leaving Andrew to be by himself, to do stuff on his own. Chaosky didn't come with him this time since he had important stuff he had to do himself, so he was alone for the time being. Andrew then continued with his day, shaking off the feeling that he will eventually break down, as he walked off and went to his classes...

* * *

As the day passed on, Andrew took notice of how David was spending time with the girls. What got him upset was that David was starting to flirt with Alex, who happens to be his girlfriend. He was starting to get jealous, but decided to believe that it was just a phase and it'll wear off soon. Hour after hour, Andrew was starting to get more and more depressed, especially since the girls didn't eat with him during lunchtime. Andrew now felt that the girls were planning on replacing him with David.

 _Is this what it comes to?_ Andrew thought. _Am I really gonna be replaced with some other guy? I really am starting to feel heartbroken._

The day continued on, Andrew feeling more and more closer to having a breakdown. He hadn't felt this upset since he first came to Beverly Hills. Andrew was completely unaware of the fact that Alex wasn't flirting with David at all, because he felt upset.

* * *

Eventually, the day was finally over, and now Andrew was set to go home, hopefully being able to spend some time with his girlfriend, and put this nightmare behind him.

"I hope this nightmare never happens again," Andrew said aloud. "I want to feel important."

Just then, someone called out to Andrew, but it was revealed to only be Sam.

"Hey Andrew," Sam said as she approached him.

Andrew had a smile on his face, hoping that he'll be with his friends now.

"I want you to know that me and the girls will be going out with David for a bit, and we won't be home until a little later. Are you gonna be okay with being at home alone?" Sam asked him.

Andrew's heart started to shatter as he now bared a fake smile on his face as he winced a little before speaking.

"Oh... Okay... No, I'll be fine alone. Nothing to worry about." Andrew said with that fake smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Sam seemed a little concerned. "You seem a little upset."

"I'm not upset, there's nothing wrong." Andrew denied. "I will be alright."

Sam thought for a moment, wondering if Andrew was going through a phase, but she left it at that.

"Okay Andrew, we'll see you later on this evening." Sam said as she started walking away.

"Bye." Andrew as she then walked off. A tear slowly trickled down his left eye, unable to believe that they were leaving him, and Alex would dump him for someone else.

Without warning, Andrew slowly walked home, not looking at anybody at all for the walk home.

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME:**

In the spies' home, due to the girls being out, and Chaosky still taking care of business, Andrew was now home alone. Andrew was sitting on the floor, his eyes all derpy and the pupils tiny as he had his knees wrapped around his arms as he started rocking back and fourth, as he was going through his mental breakdown currently.

"I am not broken. I'm a good guy," Andrew started speaking to himself. "I can still be a good person even though I feel like I'm gonna be replaced by someone else. Alex will still be my girlfriend when this nightmare is over."

Unfortunately, he knew that they wouldn't be home for a while, and he then broke down.

"OH WHAT AM I KIDDING!" Andrew shouted to no one. "I'M GONNA BE REPLACED, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

With that being said, Andrew then started screaming and crying in a hysterically manner. After a few minutes, he then slowly stopped, feeling as if doing so will not make anything better. The last time he ever felt this depressed was when he first came to Beverly Hills and he was a miserable sad sack. He really didn't want to relive those days.

Just then, the front door slammed opened, getting Andrew's attention. Andrew was expecting it to be the girls, but it wasn't. It was just Chaosky.

"Hey Andrew!" Chaosky called out.

"Oh," Andrew halfheartedly depressed, said. "Hey Chaosky."

Chaosky took notice of why it was so quite all of a sudden.

"Sheesh, why does it feel like a ghost town?" Chaosky wondered as he then saw Andrew in his traumatized state.

"What's wrong Andrew," Chaosky wondered. "And where are the girls?"

"They are out and won't be back until later." Andrew explained.

Chaosky noticed that Andrew had tears coming down his eyes, like he was upset.

"Andrew, is there something wrong?" Chaosky asked as he approached him. "You look like your in bad shape."

Andrew hesitated, but he eventually answered his question.

"Chaosky, I get the feeling," Andrew gulped. "That the girls are planning on replacing me."

"Say what!?" Chaosky didn't want to believe it.

"They are into some guy that I saw today at school," Andrew explained.

"And who would that be Andrew?"

"Some guy that is called David." Andrew somehow got a picture and showed it to Chaosky. "This is him."

After examining it for a second, Chaosky gained a mused smile on his face.

"Well Andrew, you have to admit, this guy is quite a charmer," Chaosky said. "The girls must be crazy for him."

"IT'S NOT THAT THAT'S GETTING ME UPSET!" Andrew shouted, tossing the picture aside. "What's upsetting me more is that he'll end up stealing Alex's heart and Alex will dump me!"

"Oh... I see..." Chaosky understood that if Andrew lost his angel, he'll be in a devastated position and will be broken.

"What am I gonna do Chaosky," Andrew asked. "I don't want him to take away my angel and steal the one person that I hold closest to my heart!"

"I know Andrew I know, calm down," Chaosky tried to explain. "Look, tell you what, I'm gonna help you through this. Tomorrow, I'll get David to interact with you alone and you tell him not to flirt with your girlfriend and you need to be harsh with him to get your point across."

"But Chaosky, I just want him to stop stealing my angel's heart," Andrew said. "I don't wanna hurt him."

"I know that Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "And you don't have to. You just gotta be assertive with him in order for him to get the point and understand what your telling him."

Andrew looked skeptical as Chaosky continued.

"Look Andrew, there's a really easy way to be assertive without becoming a big bully, and thankfully, I happen to know how to do that, so I can teach you how to do it."

"Okay," Andrew followed Chaosky into one of the bedrooms, (supposedly Chaosky's bedroom) as Chaosky got out some flashcards that could help Andrew on how to be assertive without being a bully.

"You ready to begin the lesson Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes Chaosky."

"Very well, let's start!"

Chaosky then spend some time with telling Andrew how to be assertive without being a bully to others...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (THE NEXT DAY):**

It was afternoon the following day and Andrew and Chaosky were in a hallway, which is apparently where the locker that belongs to David is located, as Chaosky started to explain his plan to Andrew again.

"Now Andrew, I made a sign that tells David to come over here," Chaosky points to sign. "When it's your chance, you start asserting yourself, and tell him to stop flirting with your girl, and you be assertive to get him to understand."

"Okay." Andrew said, ready to try his best to be assertive.

"Meanwhile, I'll find the girls and tell them about the misunderstanding and hopefully Alex still sees you as her boyfriend." Chaosky explained.

"Great."

They then heard David's footsteps approaching.

"Here he comes, hide in the shadows Andrew," Chaosky informed. "I'll see you in a bit after you did what you need to."

"Okay Dokey." Andrew said, hiding in the shadows as Chaosky made a bolt for it to find the girls.

* * *

David was just walking down the hallway when he saw a sign that pointed to his locker, and to go into that direction. Looking a little skeptical as to why a sign was pointing in that direction, he nevertheless, decided to go for it. The moment he went for his locker however, did the lights above him start to flicker off as he then got a confused look on his face.

No sooner after that did David hear a voice echoing nearby. He started getting creeped out as the voice then said.

 _"David..."_

"Who's there?" David asked as he then saw a shadow figure appear right in the corner across from him, eyes looking all narrow from what he saw.

"David," The figure said. "We finally meet. I have wanted to meet up with you."

It was clear from the look on his face that David was freaked out by this shadow figure.

"Dude, your creeping me out here." David pointed out.

The figure, suddenly clearing his throat decided to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The figure said in a more polite voice. "Allow me to reveal myself."

David was now confused as to why this freaky shadow figure was now being polite as the shadow then stepped into the light. The figure was revealed to be Andrew, who still had that serious firm look on his face as he then faced David. David's eyes instantly went wide as he recognized Andrew right on the spot.

"Woah," David sounded surprised. "Your Andrew aren't you dude!?"

"That's right, and I am here to-" Andrew stopped short immediately when David knew his name. "Wait a minute! How did you know my name!?"

"Bro, I'm like your biggest fan!" He shouted.

"Say what?" Andrew was now confused.

"Dude, your a living legend!" David admitted.

"Eh?" Andrew was lost. "How am I a legend?"

"I have some posters of you right next to my locker!" David admitted.

Andrew then looked next to his locker and he surprisingly, did see some posters of himself on it and he was shown to be smiling. Andrew was lost for words, he had no idea he'd be a legend. I mean, sure he managed to stop Mandy from plunging the world into her eternal control and saved the world, but was that really something to be worshiping Andrew over?

"Since when did the school give out posters of me?" Andrew wondered. "I'll admit, I don't look too shabby there."

It was then David started bowing down to him, causing Andrew to gain a skeptical look on his face.

"I have so much respect for you Andrew." David admitted.

Andrew had to give him credit for the respect he was giving him. But then something else came to his mind again as he remembered his girlfriend.

"Okay, well if you actually respect me," Andrew started, with a serious tone in his voice. "Then why did you do this to me!?"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" David asked.

"Come on now. I'm talking about flirting with my girlfriend." Andrew stated.

"I don't know who your referring to Andrew," David said honestly.

"Oh you know? Those three girls who were going all obsessive over you yesterday, and spent time with you yesterday too," Andrew reminded him. "One of those girls is my girlfriend."

David instantly remembered who Andrew was talking about.

"Oh, you mean those three girls that introduced themselves to me yesterday," David said. "One of them had long red orange hair and green eyes. Another one had blonde hair with light blue eyes. And the last one had tan skin, short black hair, and golden-brown colored eyes. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Which one of them is your girlfriend."

"The girl with the tan skin, short black hair, and golden-brown colored eyes." Andrew explained.

"Oh I see," David then asked. "What's her name again."

"Her name is Alex." Andrew stated.

David then started to regret trying to flirt with Alex since she was Andrew's girlfriend, having respect for the so-called 'legend'.

"Andrew, I am so sorry for trying to take away your girlfriend from you," David apologized. "I had no idea she was yours."

Andrew completely understood this as he then said.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you," Andrew said. "But I'm still worried about something."

"About what?"

"That Alex might have a crush on you now and would want to leave me." Andrew said.

"Well tell you what, let's go find the girls and confront them and see if she still loves you then," David made a deal.

"Sure," Andrew decided to go with it. "And by the way David, I guess we can be friends if you really want that."

"That would be great Andrew," David said as they left the hallway. "Let's go find the girls."

"Okay." Andrew said, as they went to find the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were walking in another hallway. From the looks on Alex's face, you can tell that she was worried. If you thought Alex was worried about Andrew before, well she's really worried about Andrew now.

"Uh girls," Alex started to speak. "I haven't seen Andrew since yesterday. I am really starting to get worried about him."

Clover was in thought and then said.

"Now that you mention it Alex," She said. "I might have been a little bit _too_ pushy with Andrew yesterday when it came to David. Maybe we should have let Andrew accompany us."

"You think that's crazy," Sam jumped in. "I talked to Andrew yesterday before we left school and I noticed he had this fake smile and he actually seemed upset about something."

"What was he upset about Sammy," Alex asked. "Do you know?"

Before Sam could say anything, a voice was heard from behind them.

"GIRLS!"

They turned around and saw Chaosky. Alex was so happy to see Chaosky and decided to ask him.

"Chaosky I need to ask you, do you know what's up with Andrew?" Alex asked.

"That's just what I wanted to tell you three," Chaosky jumped to the point. "You see, Andrew feels like..."

"Feels like what?!" The girls asked.

"He feels..." Chaosky hesitated before gulping. "He feels like that you girls are going to replace him."

"Say what!?" The girls shouted.

"And to make it worst, Andrew feels like Alex wants to dump him for David." Chaosky added.

"Andrew thought that?" Alex said, now really worried about Andrew.

"Yeah," Chaosky nodded. "He was really worried that he would lose his angel due to a major misunderstanding of seeing someone else flirt with her."

Alex really wished Andrew stuck with her. She knew that Andrew was a really misunderstood teenage male, and she knows what it's like to be jealous of that stuff, considering what happened that one time where Brittney tried flirting with Andrew.

"Guys, we have to find Andrew," Alex said. "I need him to know that I'm still his girlfriend and that I love him!"

"First of all we should find David and you should tell him that you already have a boyfriend Alex." Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sammy," Alex agreed. "Let's go find him."

"Girls, I see David over there!" Clover saw David at the end of the hallway.

The girls, with Chaosky behind them ran over to David as David then faced his attention to Alex.

"Alex," David started. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too." Alex said.

"You go first," David generously gave Alex the chance to speak first.

"Okay, look David," Alex started. "I think your really nice and a good charmer and all that, but I need you to know that I'm already taken, and that I already have a boyfriend."

"And what would his name be?" David dared to ask.

"His name is Andrew."

"Would this young man happen to be _him?"_

The moment David said that did Andrew step out from behind him and revealed himself to the girls. One could tell that Alex was happy to see him.

"Andrew!" Alex shouted, immediately wrapping her arms in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too Alex," Andrew said.

"So David," Alex said, with Andrew beside him. "I take it that you met my wonderful boyfriend haven't you?"

"Yes," David nodded. "And we had already talked about this too."

"Uh huh," Andrew said as he turned to Alex. "Alex, I'm really sorry for getting all mixed up and being misunderstood."

"Andrew, I'm sorry for not letting you stick with me so you would be much happier," Alex said. "I had wanted you to spend time with us yesterday you know babe."

"Oh, okay," Andrew said as he then needed to ask her. "So Alex, do you still love me?"

The moment he said that did Alex grabbed his face, brought her lips to his lips and locked lips with his in a very comfortable and compassionate kiss. Once they broke out, Alex asked him.

"Does that answer your question honey?"

"Oh yeah, baby..." Andrew said, sounding so relieved as he felt happy again. David had to admit, Alex was one lucky chick to have Andrew.

"I can see that Andrew and Alex make an excellent couple," David commented as Sam approached him.

"Yeah, you don't even know David." Sam said.

"Yeah."

Sam then remembered something.

"Oh David, there's someone else you should be introduced to," Sam said as she picked up Chaosky. "This is Chaosky, he's my personal assistant and he's also Andrew's caretaker."

"Please to meet you David." Chaosky said.

"Same to you." David seemed skeptical as to what kind of species Chaosky was suppose to be, but he didn't feel like bringing it up, so he left it at that.

"So anyway," Clover spoke up. "David, I'm still looking for someone to hang out with, if you don't mind."

"Yeah David," Andrew said. "Feel free to flirt with Clover all you want if you like."

"Yeah, please do," Chaosky agreed. "Clover is the only one that doesn't have someone to associate with commonly. Sam has me, and Alex has Andrew."

Clover then approached David.

"So David," Clover started. "What do you suppose we do together?"

David then thought for a minute then came up with something.

"How about we go see a movie?" He suggested.

"A chick flick? Sure," Clover said as she walked off with David as she started begging him to flirt with him. Once they were out of sight, Chaosky then decided to say something.

"So I guess that settles that then." Chaosky commented.

"You said it," Andrew agree. "I'm so happy that Alex is still my girlfriend."

"And I'm happy to still have you too Andrew." Alex said, hugging Andrew now.

"So now what should we do?" Sam asked.

"Well I have some important errands I should run before heading back home," Chaosky said. "Hey Sam, would you be honored to assisting me with these tasks?"

"Sure Chaosky, I would love to." Sam said as she picked up Chaosky and the two of them then left to take care of business. Andrew and Alex were now alone.

"So I guess it's just us now huh?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Andrew, I want you to know that we could never replace you with anyone at all."

"Okay."

"Also, David might seem like a charmer Andrew, but I want you to know, that he'll never be the kind of man you are Andrew. You are the only man that is perfect for this lady here." Alex pointed to herself.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said approaching her. "That's why I see you as my little angel."

"And Andrew," Alex said. "You are my defender and protector."

"Oh, babe." Andrew grabbed her and brought her close to his face. "I love you honey."

"I love you too handsome."

They engaged in another compassionate kiss, this time they had their tongues touch one another as they were moaning and have so much fun. After that, they decided to walk home together, with Andrew knowing now that Alex is stuck with him because of their inseparable love that they share between one another. No matter what obstacles can come up between them, whether it be intentionally or a simple misunderstanding, the two lovebirds will always remain by each others sides and fight to keep each other safe. They walked home, hoping for more fun and exciting days to come...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT READERS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! IT'S NOT REALLY AS SAD AS ONE WOULD THINK IT IS, BUT IT STILL COUNTS AS SOMETHING ANGSTY DUE TO ANDREW'S FEAR OF BEING REPLACED! ALSO, I TRIED TO PUT ALL THE SETUPS IN PLACE IN THIS ONESHOT, SO IT MIGHT NOT ALL BE PERFECT! NONETHELESS, I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY REGARDLESS!**

 **ANYWAY, I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE ONESHOTS AS SOON AS I CAN! JUST TUNE IN UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO THAT IS!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE HERE, SO GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
